Picking the Hallows
by Luiz4200
Summary: What if Harry decided to go after the Deathly Hallows instead of focusing on the Horcruxes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Picking the Hallows**

Once again, Harry Potter has a vision of Voldemort's actions. This time, he's violating Albus Dumbledore's tomb. Harry quickly reports this to his friends. "Harry, you're not thinking about going after the Elder Wand, are you?" Hermione pleadingly asks.

"You-Know-Who will become more powerful if he gets the wand." Harry replies. "Don't you understand that?"

"How do you expect to get you there on time?" Ron asks. "The Firebolt can't fly you there that fast and only house-elves can apparate on Hogwarts grounds."

"That's it!" Harry exclaims. "Kreacher!!!" The house-elf soon responds. Harry asks him to take them to Dumbledore's tomb and there they go.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Voldemort picks the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's tomb. "I'm truly invincible now." A POP noise is then heard. "Stop right there, Voldemort."

"Harry Potter?" Voldemort asks, surprised. "Well, that makes things easier for me."

"You can't keep the Elder Wand, Voldemort." Harry angrily says. "It's not yours." Voldemort then stares at the wand Harry is holding. "That wand you're holding isn't yours either."

"I'll stop you with any wand I have." Harry replies.

"You're no match for the Elder Wand." Voldemort announces. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry replies and then something strange happens. When the two spells meet each other, the Elder Wand leaves Voldemort's hand and goes to Harry's and Voldemort's Avada Kedavra rebounds on him and his Horcrux snake, Nagini. Harry stares at Voldemort's lifeless body. The body he unwillingly helped to create. _'Well, one less Horcrux.'_ Harry thinks.

"Master, people are approaching." Kreacher warns as he sees some death eaters approaching. Harry then asks Kreacher to take them back to their hide out. The Lestranges then find Voldemort's body. "He can't be…" Rodolphus Lestrange tries to say.

"Of course not!" His wife, Bellatrix, reminds him. "Don't you remember what the Dark Lord said when he trusted us with that cup?"

"You're right, Bella." Rodolphus replies.

"Of course she is." They hear someone say. "That's why she's my best death eater. Besides S-s-severus, of course."

The Lestranges look around and notice a soul slightly more solid than a ghost. "My Lord!!!" Bellatrix exclaims and then bows to Voldemort. "Pick up my body and take it to Malfoy Manor." He demands and his death eaters gladly obey.

At the headmaster's office, where Headmaster Snape could see the whole thing happening, talks to his predecessor about it. "Albus, what do you think about it?"

"This changes everything, Severus." Dumbledore replies from his portrait. "If Headmaster Black kindly tells us where our Golden Trio is, your patronus will be needed one more time."

Meanwhile, at Bill and Fleur's home, Hermione berates Harry. "You could have been killed! And just because of some myth and a wand! Are you happy now?" Harry does not respond. "Are you listening?"

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't listening." Harry replies.

"Mate, you seemed like you were in you-know-who's mind again." Ron comments.

"Uh-oh." Hermione exclaims, knowing quite well what that means.

Meanwhile, Voldemort's dead second body is being taken to Malfoy Manor, where a death eater is likely to sacrifice a hand.

**Well, that's my prologue. Please R&R.**

**I got inspired into writing this by reading Hallows not Horcruxes, by RockSunner and I suggest you to read it as well.**


	2. Change of Plans

**Chapter 2: Change of Plans**

The Lestranges take Voldemort's body and his wand back to Malfoy Manor, where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are quite shocked with the news. "H-how…?"

"No time for questions, Lucius." Bellatrix tells her brother-in-law. "We must restore the Dark Lord."

"Do you really want to?" Lucius asks, shocking everyone else present.

"What are you saying?" Bellatrix asks, outraged.

"The Dark Lord frightens us into doing things for him." Lucius pleads. "He places us under fear of several punishments. Don't you realize we were better off tolerating the presence of mudbloods among us?"

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yells. "You blood traitor! You deserve to die!"

"No." Voldemort replies. "He can be useful. Remember what that rat needed when he gave me a new body?"

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given." Bellatrix answers.

"Fortunately I took another piece with me when we left his graveyard." Voldemort comments. "Go ahead."

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." Bellatrix says and then adds. "You can take any part of me if you want, my Lord!"

"Your right hand will be welcome, my loyal servant." Voldemort says, appreciating Bellatrix's devotion to him. "Now, what else is needed for the spell?"

Bellatrix then understands Voldemort's point. "Blood of the enemy." She says, while maliciously looking at her brother-in-law. "forcibly taken." She then magically binds Lucius and Narcissa so neither of them could escape. The Lestranges then conjure a cauldron and add all needed ingredients to the potion. (Voldemort's body, a bone from Tom Riddle Sr, Bellatrix's right hand and blood from Lucius Malfoy) Once again, Voldemort resurfaces with a fully functional body.

"Your wand, my Lord." Bellatrix says as she gives him his old wand back. He then points his wand to her right arm and quickly gives her a silver hand to replace the one she sacrificed to restore him. "Oh, thank you, my Lord."

He then angrily stares at his former Nº 1 death eater. "Lucius, you betrayed me. I don't forgive. I don't forget. However, since your betrayal made you useful, I'll reward you." Voldemort then smiles but soon shows a furious face again. "By making your death painless. AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" When the Killing Curse hits Lucius Malfoy, two things happen. First, Voldemort also seems to drop dead despite the Killing Curse having not rebounded this time. Second, Harry Potter loses his connection to the Dark Lord.

"Harry, what did You-Know-Who do this time?" Hermione asks out of concern upon seeing his face.

"He killed Lucius Malfoy." A shocked Harry answers.

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy is wondering why he's on a place that resembles Malfoy Manor's front yard when the last thing he remembers is being hit by the Killing Curse. He stops thinking about it when he sees two familiar faces. Two DEAD familiar faces. One of them is Albus Dumbledore, whom Lucius quickly ignores when he recognizes the other one. "Father?"

"Yes, Lucius." Abraxas Malfoy answers.

"Father, I don't understand." Lucius says, confused. "How can the three of us be here in front of Malfoy Manor if we're dead?"

"This is not Malfoy Manor, son." Abraxas explains. "Once one dies, the place where one initially goes charms itself to look like a place where one would have the impression to be at a familiar place. But now you have an important decision to make."

"Do you mean choosing between going to the afterlife or becoming a ghost?" Lucius sadly asks.

"More than that for you, Lucius." Albus Dumbledore replies.

"Professor Dumbledore, what do you mean by that?" Lucius asks. Abraxas also seems to be wondering about Dumbledore's latest statement.

"When your blood was forcibly taken from you to be used as an ingredient of the ritual to restore Voldemort's current body, your life became bound to his." Albus Dumbledore explains. "Because of that, the spell will only maintain his body functional for as long as you remain alive."

"Does that mean… Narcissa!?" Lucius is now worried Voldemort will use her blood on a new ritual.

"Actually, since it was Voldemort himself who hit you with the Killing Curse, you may choose between returning to life or one of the choices normally placed upon dead wizards and witches." Dumbledore explains, understanding Lucius' worries. "But it will only allow you to return once so don't let him hit you with the Killing Curse again if you choose to return to life."

"In that case, I'll return to life." Lucius replies and then turns to Abraxas. "Father, I'm sorry I decided not to follow the Dark Lord anymore."

"I understand, Lucius." Abraxas Malfoy replies. "You just found out being on the Dark Lord's side wasn't so rewarding."

Meanwhile, a Patronus Harry recognizes as the one who told him where to find Gryffindor's sword shows up. "Put the snitch on your mouth and tell it you're about to die. Then talk to Dumbledore." The Patronus tells Harry and then leaves.

"Is that Patronus crazy?" Ron asks. "How can you talk to Dumbledore if he's dead?"

"Headmaster Black is also dead and that doesn't keep us from talking to him." Harry replies.

"But Dumbledore cannot visit portraits outside Hogwarts, Harry." Hermione explains. "Headmaster Black said so. How do you hope to reach him?"

"I'll think about after trying the Patronus' hint on the snitch." Harry tries and it works. The snitch opens and the Resurrection Stone is revealed to have been inside it. Following the instructions from the Tale of the Three Brothers, Harry brings Dumbledore's spirit back to the living world. "Glad to see you again, Harry." Dumbledore says.

"Headmaster, I have the Hallows." Harry says. "Vol." He then notices Dumbledore making a signal to shush him. "The Taboo Charm, Harry." Dumbledore reminds him. "Sorry, Sir." Harry replies. "You-Know-Who broke into your tomb to steal the Elder Wand but I got it from him. Well, actually the wand kind of jumped from his hand to mine when we fought. Do you have any idea of why it happened?"

"Strange." Dumbledore think about it. "The Elder Wand should only react like that when some tries to use it against its master. And it should have no master after my death."

"But Snape murdered you." Harry angrily reminds him. "Shouldn't it make him the Elder Wand's new master?"

"Harry, remember about how one of my hands had blackened?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes but, what does it have to do with the Elder Wand?" Harry asks.

"When I found the Horcrux Ring, I noticed the stone encrusted on it was the Resurrection Stone and, longing to see my sister and my parents again, I forgot it was a Horcrux and put it on." Dumbledore explains. "When I realized my mistake, I called for Severus to help me to contain the curse placed on me but even with the Horcrux eventually destroyed he couldn't help me to live more than one year."

"Do you still believe he tried for real?" Harry angrily asks.

"The blackened areas of my body were the infected ones." Dumbledore replies, ignoring Harry. "In order to die on my own terms, save Draco's soul and make sure Snape would still be able to spy for the order, I asked Snape to kill me. This should make the Elder Wand recognize no master after my death since I died undefeated."

Harry then remembers something. "Malfoy!"

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asks.

"When Draco Malfoy disarmed you, the Elder Wand must have counted it as a defeat and recognized him as a new master." Harry explains. "Then when I disarmed him back at Malfoy Manor, the wand must have felt it and started recognizing me as its new master."

"Interesting." Dumbledore says. "But this is not what I need to discuss with you. Now that You-Know-Who is no longer using a body that works on a ritual that utilized your blood, you lost a crucial advantage you had against him."

"Huh?"

"While he lived through a body bound to you by that ritual, you could survive ONE more Killing Curse that came from him." Dumbledore explains.

"I didn't plan to be hit one more time anyway." Harry calmly replies.

"However, I'm afraid that ability would be needed to turn him mortal again." Dumbledore replies. "It seems to me that when he gave you that scar, he also left a piece of his soul with you."

"What???"

"I'm afraid so."

Harry is now thinking about what to do about it when something comes to his mind. "I'll think about it after I destroy the other Horcruxes, Professor. Which I hope becomes easier now that I have the Elder Wand."

"What happened to your other wand?" Dumbledore asks.

"It's broken and it can't…" He then thinks about it and gets an idea. He picks his broken wand from his pocket and uses the Elder Wand to fix it. He then tests his repaired wand and is glad to see it's as good as new.

"Well, I guess that's all. Goodbye, Harry." Dumbledore says but he doesn't leave.

"Headmaster, how do you leave?" Harry asks.

"Oh, just take off the ring." Dumbledore explains.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort wakes up. "Too bad Nagini is no longer among us." He comments. "The blood traitor's corpse would have been a great meal. Anyway, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan, take the corpse to the dungeons. Bellatrix, tell Yaxley and Thicknesse to double the reward for his capture and add desecration of Dumbledore's tomb to the list of charges against him. And also tell Thicknesse to have all wands on Potter's possession confiscated. None of you is to return to this room unless I call you. Is that clear?" The death eaters nod. "Fine, now do the other things I told you to do."

After they leave, Voldemort goes to the fireplace, deciding to floo the only death eater he feels he can trust with his doubt. "Headmaster of Hogwarts' office." He calls and soon enough his face appears on Severus Snape's office's fireplace. "How may I help you, my Lord?"

"Severus, do you have any idea of why the Elder Wand turned against me when I tried to use it to kill the Potter brat?" Voldemort asks.

"The Elder Wand, Sir?" Snape asks, confused.

"Yessss." Voldemort replies. "That's what Dumbledore's wand is. Now answer me."

'_Then that's why the Dark Lord wanted it.'_ He thinks to himself. "Maybe it recognizes Potter as its true master, my Lord."

"Nonsense." Voldemort replies. "One can only become the Elder Wand's master by killing the current one and you became the current one by killing Dumbledore."

"My Lord, if you are correct about Dumbledore's wand being the Elder Wand and about having to kill the current master in order to become the next one, who did Dumbledore kill to obtain this status?" Snape asks.

"He kill…" Voldemort stops to think about it. Dumbledore is not the one who killed Gellert Grindewald. HE is the one. Then how come he's not the master of the Elder Wand? "Fine, maybe killing isn't necessary. But it still doesn't explain why the Elder Wand recognizes Potter as its master."

"Did Potter and Draco have any confrontation after Dumbledore's death?" Snape asks.

"Yes." Voldemort answers. "How did you know?"

"Before I killed Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy disarmed him." Snape explains. "The Elder Wand might have recognized him as its new master because of this and eventually Potter after some confrontation between the two brats."

"But the Elder Wand still was inside Dumbledore's tomb when Potter faced Draco." Voldemort says.

"Apparently, that makes no difference for the Elder Wand, my Lord." Snape replies.

"That's all, Severus." Voldemort says after thinking a little and leaves the fireplace. He's now thinking about how to become the Elder Wand's master. He, of course, called Narcissa and the male Lestranges back.

**For those of you who read the prologue and got surprised about how much longer this chapter is, well, that was a prologue after all. Please review. Still liking my fic?**


	3. Gringotts

**Chapter 3: Gringotts**

"Griphook, may I talk to you?" Harry asks.

"What for, _wizard_?" Griphook rudely asks.

"The Lestranges have a vault at Gringotts Bank." Harry answers. "I have reason to believe there's a Horcrux inside it."

"Whatever is inside any Gringotts vault other than yours isn't of your concern, Harry Potter." Griphook replies.

"But we need to destroy all Vold… You-Know-Who's Horcruxes or he'll never be defeated for good." Harry pleads.

"The outcome of a human war isn't of our race's concern, _wizard_." Griphook explains.

"Human war?" Harry asks, exasperated. "Do you goblins still see it that way even after the death eaters started interfering with how to run Gringotts Bank?"

"I see your point." Griphook reluctantly concedes. "Unfortunately, until the head of Gringotts Bank agrees with it, I can't openly take any side."

"Then let me talk to him." Harry asks.

"If you _do_ convince him, I'll recommend you to the Wizard-Goblin liaison department at the Ministry of Magic." Griphook replies. "Now let's talk to Weasley."

"Ron has already said he'll follow me." Harry replies.

"I was talking about curse-breaker William Weasley." Griphook replies. "Having a wizard we trust with you will increase your chances."

After Harry explains it all to Bill, Harry has Kreacher take him, Bill, Ron, Hermione and Griphook to the front of Gringotts since Voldemort can't trace house-elf apparition but even this can't happen inside Gringotts. They soon meet Ragnok, who isn't pleased at seeing Harry. "Griphook, aren't you ashamed of yourself for associating with graverobbers?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks, shocked at the accusation. Ragnok then shows a Daily Prophet article denouncing Harry for violating Dumbledore's tomb. "It wasn't me. It was Vol… You-Know-Who."

"The taboo charm placed by the Ministry doesn't work here." Ragnok says. "You can say the name here."

"Okay. Voldemort ("Stop saying the name!" Ron loudly pleads but Harry ignores him) broke into Dumbledore's tomb to steal his wand and I took it from Voldemort." Harry explains.

"I see." Ragnok replies. "Would you wizards and elf wait here while Griphook and I have a private talk?"

As the goblins leave, the others start talking. "Harry, are you sure we can trust them? What if they decide to turn you now the reward is doubled?" Ron asks.

"Bill is the one who works with them." Harry replies. "I'd ask him."

"Actually, even I can't be sure." Bill replies. "I only trusted Griphook because they're not double-crossers."

"You say what you want, Bill, but I believe we'd get more chances if Harry bribed them for the Horcrux." Ron comments.

"Don't even say that!!!" Bill desperately replies. "Robbery is vile treason among them."

"I'm glad you know that, Weasley." Ragnok replies as he and Griphook return. "Potter, it's of my understanding the Lestranges might have a Horcrux within their vault and that, since the death eaters are trying to seize control of Gringotts Bank the Second Wizarding War should no longer be considered a Human War. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry replies.

"Very well." Ragnok replies. "Then what would our help be needed for?"

"All Voldemort's Horcruxes need to be destroyed so he can be destroyed." Harry explains. "And I'm sure one of them is locked inside the Lestrange vault."

"And what would this Horcrux be?" Ragnok asks.

"A cup." Harry answers. "Probably one that belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"And what exactly happens to a destroyed Horcrux?" Ragnok asks. The Master of Death then shows the Resurrection Stone. "Once the Horcrux you seek here is destroyed, would you have any problem with leaving whatever is left of it back into the vault?"

"Not at all." Harry answers.

"In that case, we'll bring the Horcrux here for our curse-breaker here to destroy it." Ragnok says as he and Griphook leave to pick the cup.

"Harry, how did you know the vault has the Hufflepuff Cup and not the Ravenclaw Diadem?" Hermione asks.

"After Kreacher and I left Dumbledore's tomb, I sensed him talking to the Lestranges and the cup was mentioned." Harry explains.

"Any idea of where the diadem might be?" Ron asks.

"No." Harry sadly answers. "It disappeared during the founders' time. Nobody alive… that's it! A ghost would know."

"Later, Harry." Bill replies. The goblins then come back and show the cup. With a Fiendfyre, Bill destroys the soul fragment inside it.

"Is that all, wizards?" Ragnok asks.

"Unless you know the whereabouts of Rowena Ravanclaw's diadem, yes." Harry replies.

"Then you have no luck." Griphook comments. After that, Kreacher takes the Golden Trio and Bill back to Bill's home.

**Please Review.**


	4. The Last Horcrux

**Chapter 4: The Last Horcrux**

"Hey, mate. Any clue of where Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem might be?" Ron asks.

"Nope." Harry answers. "Maybe our new allies might help us."

"Which allies, Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Kreacher must be bringing them as we speak." Harry answers and then Kreacher appears bringing a couple.

"Malfoys!!" Several people yell.

"You trust THEM as your new allies?" Ron asks. "Are you crazy?"

"My link to You-Know-Who allowed me to see they're no longer so eager to serve him." Harry explains. "Malfoy Sr tried to dissuade the Lestranges from restoring his body."

"Harry, didn't you say You-Know-Who killed him?" Hermione asks.

"Dumbledore explained me about it." Harry replies. "Because his blood was used on the spell that restored You-Know-Who's body, Malfoy could survive a Killing Curse from him. Dumbledore was counting on my previous bond to You-Know-Who to destroy the soul fragment in me."

"Harry, all they have to do is mention You-Know-Who's name and they'll know where we are." Ron warns.

"We'd never mention the Dark Lord's name." Lucius says, trying to keep some dignity.

"Fine. But if you ever want to prove yourself useful to us you'd better help us to find Ravenclaw's diadem." Ron says.

"Why is this diadem so important?" Narcissa asks.

"We believe You-Know-Who might have turned it into one of his Horcruxes." Hermione explains.

"In that case, I think I can help." Lucius says, getting everyone's attention. "My family's been telling the story generation after generation. It all started when Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, acted out of jealousy over Rowena's intelligence and stole the diadem. When Rowena Ravenclaw felt her last days were coming, she asked the Bloody Baron to bring Helena back, feeling Helena would answer better to someone who loves her."

"A ghost falling in love with a living person?" Ron asks, surprised.

"The Baron was still alive back then." Both Lucius and Hermione say.

"How did you know that, Ms. Granger?" Lucius Malfoy asks.

"I read Hogwarts: a History." Hermione explains.

"Anyway, the Baron found Helena Ravenclaw hidden in a forest in Albany." Lucius then notices the stares around him. "Exactly, the very same forest the Dark Lord was hidden while he didn't have a body. Helena, who never returned the Baron's feelings, refused to come back. Enraged, the Baron stabbed her to death and, out of remorse, stabbed himself to death as well. Her ghost is known as the Grey Lady."

"I won't deny it's interesting to know but, how does it help us?" Ron asks.

"My Father once told me that, back when the Dark Lord was still known as Tom Riddle, he used to be good at charming people and once charmed the Grey Lady into telling the location of the diadem." Lucius replies.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you think the Horcrux is hidden there?" Harry asks.

"Not likely." Lucius replies. "The Dark Lord never had any means to keep the Grey Lady from telling Dumbledore about the hiding place. Once Dumbledore found out the then bodiless Dark Lord was hiding there, he's more likely to have found any Horcrux hidden there."

"Then where do you think the Horcrux might be hidden?" Hermione asks.

"When my son came back from his Fourth Year, he told me he overheard Dumbledore telling Karkaroff about a room he once found but never saw it again." Lucius explains. "I believe it's the Room of Requirement and that, since Dumbledore never knew about it, a Horcrux might be hidden there."

"It's possible." Harry admits. "But how will we get there?"

"Kreacher can take you Gryffindors there, can't he?" Narcissa asks.

"Won't you join us, Malfoys?" Harry asks.

"How do you expect us to do so?" Lucius asks. "We no longer have functional wands." He says while showing his own broken wand. Harry then uses the Elder Wand to fix Lucius' wand.

"But you said you both were wandless, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione comments. "What happened to Mrs. Malfoy's wand?"

"I couldn't let my son return to Hogwarts without a wand." Narcissa explains. Hermione then gives Mrs. Malfoy the wand Harry took from Draco. "Now that Lucius and I have our wands back, would you let us join you on your Horcrux search?" Narcissa asks. "I want to find Draco."

"Fine." Harry replies. "Kreacher, can you take all of us there?"

Later on, after the Golden Trio and the Malfoys place a Disillusion Charm on themselves and Kreacher takes them into the front of the room. Remembering about seeing a diadem when he went into the room to hide Snape's potion book, he chants "I need a place to hide something." However, the door won't open. "Someone else must be using the room." Harry comments. "But what for?"

"I have an idea." Lucius replies. "We need a place to hide ourselves from the Dark Lord and his followers." The room them opens and the invisible wizards and witches enter. Noticing the nervousness of the other occupants, the Golden trio make themselves visible again. "Harry!!!" They exclaim until they see the Malfoys. "No need to worry. They're on our side now."

The students reluctantly take Harry's word on it. "I'm glad to see you back." Ginny exclaims.

"And I'm glad to see you're okay, Ginny." Harry replies. "Listen, did anyone see a diadem here?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ginny asks.

"We believe You-Know-Who has hidden Ravenclaw's diadem here and we need to find it to defeat him." Ron explains.

"But we can't find it now since we are here to hide from the Dark Lord and not to hide anything." Lucius Malfoy explains. "Is there any safe way for you to leave?"

"Yes." Neville answers. "We asked the room to provide food for us but since it can't break the fundamental Laws of Magic it instead created a portal to the Hog's Head. We can use it to escape."

The Malfoys and the Golden Trio are left alone and then they change the room for their need. The diadem is found and Harry stabs it with Gryffindor's sword. "Another Horcrux down." Harry comments.

"How many left?" Lucius asks.

"Just one." Harry sadly answers. "Me." He then uses the Elder Wand to bind his friends so they won't stop him. He then points the wand to his scar and removes the soul fragment. He then releases his friends. "Now he no longer has any Horcruxes keeping him immortal." Harry announces.

**Please Review.**


	5. The Final Battle

**Chapter 5: The Final Battle**

Arthur Weasley is having what, at first, seems to be just another typical workday (at least as typical as expected when you work at a Ministry controlled by Lord Voldemort) when a death eater named Yaxley captures him or, as Yaxley describes it, detains him for interrogation.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the Golden Trio and the Malfoys go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and find Professor Amycus Carrow teaching the Unforgivables to the students. Unlike the fake Moody, Carrow uses the students instead of spiders as target practices for the Cruciatus Curse. "You know, the only downside to the fact mudbloods are no longer allowed to attend Hogwarts is that we could use some of them to show the effects of Avada Kedavra."

Lucius and Hermione must stop Harry and Ron from giving in to anger. Lucius then uses Expelliarmus to disarm Carrow. Carrow hardly has the time to see who did this before Lucius immobilizes him.

"Father?" Draco Malfoy asks.

"Yes, son." Lucius answers. "We've renounced the darkness."

Crabbe then points his wand at Draco Malfoy. "You traitor. The Dark Lord will be pleased with your capture."

Goyle then points his own wand at Draco. "I'm with you, Crabbe."

"Let him go." Practically every other student at this classroom, even some Slytherins, demands. "If even the Malfoys can oppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I can too." Another seventh-year Slytherin says. With several wands pointed at them, even Crabbe and Goyle can understand they must let Draco go. After he's safe, Draco and his Mother return each other's wands.

"Father, not that I mind we just became blood traitors but, what do we do now?" Draco asks.

"Now we go after Alecto Carrow." Lucius answers. They then go to the Muggle Studies classroom, where they hear Professor Alecto Carrow. "And this, children, is why you must kill any muggle you're unfortunate enough to meet before they steal your magic like the muggleborns did to other victims."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry exclaims and Alecto Carrow is disarmed. Lucius then immobilizes her. Ron Weasley is surprised at the number of Slytherin students supporting anti-Voldemort efforts. "We, Slytherins, aren't necessarily evil." Lucius explains. "We're just cunning enough to wait for the right moment to strike." The Golden Trio and the Malfoys then go meet the Heads of House and they all go to the Headmaster's office, where the Heads of House were prepared to 'sack' Severus Snape until Harry asks them to stop.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asks. "He's a death eater. He murdered Dumbledore."

"Actually, there's more to it but I think we all deserve to hear it from Dumbledore himself." Harry replies while pointing at Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore then explains that his death was just an assisted suicide.

"Sacrificing your own life just so Professor Snape could make the Dark Lord believe he's loyal to the death eaters?" Draco asks, shocked. "I knew you were crazy but I never expected this!"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Professor McGonagall commands. "Albeit I'm inclined to agree with you this time."

"It wasn't just this." Harry adds. "He would have died anyway from a curse he got from the Horcrux he destroyed before the beginning of that school year." Nobody notices Professor Slughorn's look of shame.

"Harry, did you say a Horcrux?" Professor McGonagall asks. Harry nods.

"You-Know-Who had created some of them to make sure he'd never die." Ron explains. The Professors are horrified. Too horrified to notice Slughorn looks even more ashamed. "But we now destroyed all of them."

"Was this what Professor Dumbledore wanted you to do, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asks, shocked. Harry nods again. Angry, she turns herself to face Dumbledore's portrait. "Albus, what were you thinking?"

"Mission accomplished, Minerva." Albus calmly replies. "Now all Harry's got to do is vanquishing Voldemort as the prophecy says."

"You can't be serious, Albus." Minerva angrily replies.

"I'm Albus. Sirius is Harry's godfather."

"Attention, Ginnevra Weasley." Everyone suddenly hears Voldemort's voice. "I can't find your Boyfriend-Who-Lived anywhere so I've captured your Father so I can force you to serve as a bait to capture him. You have two hours to meet me at the Shrieking Shack."

"If anyone here with the Dark Mark will give me the honors, please." Harry solemnly asks. Snape, Lucius and Draco then show their respective marks. Harry picks up Snape's and presses his wand on it. "Voldemort, you don't need her. I'll meet you in her place."

Two hours later, Harry goes to the Shrieking Shack, where Voldemort, Bellatrix and Mr. Weasley are waiting for him while the death eaters and other people interested in the outcoming are waiting outside. "Potter, give me the Elder Wand and I'll let this blood traitor leave." Voldemort demands.

"Fine." Harry replies and Voldemort accioes it. Voldemort then picks his old wand and uses Cruciatus on Harry. "Just to make sure I'm the Elder Wand's master this time." Then they all go outside. "You have no chance now, Potter. With this wand, I'm invincible."

"You better be since you no longer have any Horcruxes." Harry casually replies. Voldemort is perplexed. "Oh, you didn't know? When Dumbledore figured out the diary was a Horcrux, he realized you wouldn't risk it on a plan to reopen the Chamber of Secrets unless you had other Horcruxes and we found and destroyed them all. The ring, the snake, the locket, the cup and the diadem. They're no longer keeping you immortal."

"It doesn't matter." Voldemort replies. "I'll create a new one now with your death."

"Give me your best shot, Voldemort." Harry replies.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand reacts the same way it did when Voldemort fought using Lucius Malfoy's wand. While the Elder Wand resisted more than Lucius', it was all it could do as Harry's wand destroys it. Voldemort is thrown backwards and breaks his neck on a rock he collides. The broken neck becomes his cause of death. Enraged, the death eaters still loyal to him try to kill Harry but Harry and his allies defeat them.

**What's gonna happen now? Please review.**


	6. Death Eater Trials

**Chapter 6: Death Eater Trials**

All death eaters who weren't killed tried to avoid capture are about to be tried. While most wizards and witches think it's a waste of time and that all of them should have been sent to Azkaban, Acting Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt won't risk committing the same mistake the Ministry did to Sirius Black. Some death eaters are more noticeable than others. For example, the Malfoys. Not only because of how Lucius Malfoy avoided being sent to Azkaban after the First Wizarding War but also because, this time, Harry Potter is vouching for both Lucius and Draco.

"Mr. Potter, how did Lucius Malfoy react when the Lestranges took You-Know-Who's dead body back to your manor and talked about restoring him?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asks.

"He tried to dissuade them from restoring him." Harry answers.

"How do you know about this?" Shacklebolt asks.

"When Voldemort gave me his scar, he gave me a connection to him." Harry explains. "Occasionally I'm aware of things that happen around him and Mr. Malfoy's refusal to help him was one of them."

"Do you have another reason to believe the Malfoys have renounced You-Know-Who's darkness?" Shacklebolt asks.

"They helped me to end Voldemort's reign over Hogwarts." Harry explains. After getting into details, Harry is dismissed from the Malfoy trial. Lucius is pardoned.

Now it's Snape's time to be tried. The highest point of this case was Dumbledore's portrait being brought to testify that his death was an assisted suicide. But they still have to hear from Snape himself. "Severus Snape, how did you help the Light side after Dumbledore's death?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asks.

Because Snape is under Veritaserum, he has no trouble convincing Shacklebolt when he answers. "I gave Mundungus Fletcher the idea of having six Order members using Polyjuice to pose as Harry Potter when the Order took the real one from the Dursleys and then placed a Memory Charm on him so he'd think he came up with the idea on his own and that I didn't know about it."

"How come the other death eaters knew we'd take Harry one week earlier?" Another Wizengamot official asks, not trusting Snape.

"I told them."

"Aha!" The official replies. "He's still a death eater."

"Severus Snape, if you still were loyal to the Light, why did you tell You-Know-Who about the day Harry would be taken from Privet Drive to another hideout?" The acting Minister asks.

"I needed to do something to keep the Dark Lord's trust." Snape explains. "I didn't tell about the disguise plot."

After rebutting an attempt of making it seem he only returned to the Light when Harry Potter defeated the other death eaters stationed at Hogwarts, Severus Snape is pardoned.

"I can't believe it." Ron moans. "Snape freed? If he will remain as Headmaster I won't return to Hogwarts for my seventh year."

"Oh yes. You will!!" Molly Weasley strongly replies. "You'll need it to get a Ministry job."

"Actually, Minister Shacklebolt offered us to become Aurors without need to take the seventh year." Ron explains.

"If it's because of Professor Snape, the Board of Governors will still remove him from office." Professor McGonagall explains.

Percy Weasley then approaches her. "Professor McGonagall, if I don't get back into the Ministry, could I take one of the vacant teaching spots at Hogwarts?"

"Well, you could become the new Muggle Studies Professor." Professor McGonagall suggests. "But I'd suggest talking to Minister Shacklebolt before making any decision."

The biggest shock from the trial session is Gregory Goyle's father, who obtained a reduced sentence in exchange of denouncing Snatcher Cormac McLaggen as the one who suggested capturing Arthur Weasley to use him as bait to capture Ginny and use her as a bait to capture Harry.

When Dolores Umbridge heard about the Horcruxes and that she wore one, she used it as an excuse for her crimes as head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and the only punishment she got from that incident was paying a fine for taking bribes. However, she was sentenced to Azkaban for sending two dementors to attack Harry Potter and his muggle cousin Dudley Dursley in 1995.

**Please Review.**


	7. Epilogue

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**September, 1****st****, 1998**

Defense Teacher and Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape is preparing himself to address to the first-years just like Professor Minerva McGonagall did before being named Headmistress by the Board of Governors. Despite all Harry Potter said on his favor, some people still believe Professor McGonagall made a mistake by allowing Professor Snape to remain at Hogwarts. However, what really makes him upset is the prospect of having more students than usual when he remembers that, besides the first-years, there will also be muggleborns who would have started attending Hogwarts last year. He casts these worries aside as he notices Hagrid approaching.

"The firs' years, Professor Snape." Hagrid says. It took the half-giant some time but eventually he accepted Snape as an ally again.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Snape replies. "I'll take over from here." He then looks at the students' faces. It's obvious they fear him more than they fear Hagrid (even those who still aren't sure how friendly Hagrid is won't fear him as much as they fear Snape). Snape decides it can be used to his advantage during his teachings. He still laments he's no longer the Head of Slytherin but he respects Slughorn to the point of accepting McGonagall's decision. "Students, at Hogwarts you'll be divided into four Houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Each House has its own tradition and history. While at Hogwarts your achievements will earn your respective House some points while rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of every year, the House with most points will win the House Cup. Now to the Great Hall." Snape then notices some of the students are also showing hatred. Using his Legilimency, he learns that's because they blame him for the fact Harry Potter won't be back for his seventh year.

At the Great Hall, Snape makes another speech before the sorting ceremony. "…and it's with sadness I must tell you that, since Minister Shacklebolt offered Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley the chance to start Auror training without finishing seventh year, they won't be back." Now the students who were angry at Snape, thinking he was the reason Harry wouldn't be back, are happy for their hero. And wondering if Snape reads minds.

**THE END**

**Please Review.**


End file.
